


The Bellas Write a Bechloe Fic

by kidgottagrowup



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidgottagrowup/pseuds/kidgottagrowup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts a dare. Write a non-erotic fanfiction about the captains and keep it a secret. That is until all the Bellas see how fun it is and join in with their own.<br/>Each chapter has a specific Bella's fic along with the real world outside of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bellas Write a Bechloe Fic

"Hey guys," Emily mumbles, coming from down the stairs to peer at her 'sisters' who were all sprawled on the sofa. Fat Amy was scrolling on her phone looking at pictures of Bumper photo-shopped in different and disturbing ways. Cynthia was watching Dance Moms with Jessica and Ashley. Lilly was chopping carrots up extremely quickly on the floor. Flo was doing exercises and Stacie was reading a magazine about something scientific that would've only confused the youngest Bella's mind. "Where's Beca and Chloe gone? Don't we have practice?"

"Don't worry, Legacy. It got cancelled," Fat Amy states, double-tapping to zoom on a picture of Bumper's head photo-shopped onto a wrestler fighting a crocodile. Emily cringes slightly, glancing at it. She got it. Amy was Australian. As nice as it was that she loved her origins, perhaps it was referenced too much…

"Cancelled? Um, Amy, we really need to practice though? I kind of can't help, but worry! I’m always anxious and awkward, um, that’s my stereotype assigned to me!" Emily panics, stepping into the room and over Lilly.

"Seriously, don't worry about it, Legacy. When I was in Tasmania, a lady worried so much that she forgot her name and shaved her head," Amy explains. “Do you want to end up like her? Voldemort isn’t a good look on some people. Trust me, I would know! Not because I actually went bald, but a lady back in Tasmania forgot her name due to worrying so much and did it—”

"When will they return? And where did they go?" Emily asks, sitting down slowly next to Stacie who moves her feet off the sofa to make more room. Stacie shrugs, but carries on reading, currently on a page with a hot scientist in a lab coat wide open to show only underwear.

"Beca is at the production place with Chloe. Chloe was begging Dad all night until it was too cute," Cynthia Rose catches Emily up. “Man, you miss so much when Mom’s not waking us all up, right?”

“Mom and Dad? Oh. That’s cute. I wonder if they’ll make out there whilst listening to any new songs that are being produced that very minute!” Emily grins and all of a sudden, her heart is beating in joy. Her mother had always told her that love is a powerful and beautiful thing, no matter who it’s between. 

(That and she was really tall which she sort of already knew.)

“Yeah, about that. Jesse and Beca are still together…for now! But hey, Legacy! That sounds sweet and if it was a fanfiction, I would totes read it!” Stacie beams, looking up from her magazine again and waving it in the air. “I would rather spend money on a well wrote fanfiction about them two than this! And that’s saying something! This is hot scientists in little to no clothing solving equations! And I love both!”

“More than cuticle care or the E! Network?” Lilly whispers, but no one hears. 

“She should write one!” Jessica smiles, kindly.

“What!? Me? But guys, you know more about them? And what if they find out!? They’re our captains and my elders! I was told to respect both of those people!” Emily stammers nervously and it’s as if Benji has possessed her ability to speak because she sounds the way he does when he compliments her.

"Trust us, Emily. When they do hook up and they find it or we somehow show them, they will respect it! It'll only make them more in love," Flo says in a sentance that doesn't include her past for the first time in a while. She shoots Emily a thumbs-up. "Back where I came from, trust was the only way to survive." Oops. There it is.

“I dare you!” Cynthia Rose smirks.

“To write a fanfiction…about Beca and Chloe!?” 

Stacie nudges her with a wide smile. “That’s the plan, Stan!”

“If they come home any minute though, who looks after it? Amy rooms with Beca and as oblivious as that girl is, I’m sure she’ll find it! And Amy seems like the person who will crack under pressure,” Ashley states. The girl may be quiet too, but she knows valid questions.

“Excuse me! I can keep secrets! Bumper was a secret I kept!” Amy protests, but everyone just shakes their heads.

“It’s gotta go to Lilly. Lilly’s quiet and they won’t suspect a thing. Lilly’s good at keeping things. I lost a tooth at some point when we first joined and she’s got it in her room in a jar,” Cynthia Rose cringes.

“I’m not quiet. You bitches are just deaf,” Lilly whispers.

“Anybody heard that?” Emily asks, the only one who can hear it. Everyone shakes their heads again.

“Then it’s sorted then! We dared her to do it and now Emily will write a Bechloe fic!” Stacie cheers.

And it all starts as simple as that.


End file.
